


Three Days Grace

by Liron_aria



Series: In My Time of Need [2]
Category: Smallville, Smallville Season 11 (Comics)
Genre: A.I. Tess, Angst, Assume this takes place either before Tess becomes Red Tornado or an AU where she never gets a body, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/pseuds/Liron_aria
Summary: "It's not too late,"Lois heard coming from the speakers, and wow, she had never disagreed with a song lyricmore.Because sometimes, itwastoo late, and the woman you loved died before you could tell her how you feel.
Relationships: Lois Lane/Tess Mercer
Series: In My Time of Need [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992337
Kudos: 1





	Three Days Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Return to a fandom just to spread angst and pain? Why, the _slander!_ Originally, In My Time of Need was a multi-chapter work, not a series, but I think a series works better in this instance because the instalments range from platonic to romantic, depending on the scenario.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville. The CW and DC Comics do.

_“It’s not too late, it’s never to late…”_

“Three Days Grace, Tess?”

Tess yelped and spun around in surprise. “Lois!”

Lois laughed and sauntered up to Tess, idly stretching her arms above her heads. “What are you doing up here, anyway?”

“System maintenance,” Tess replied, turning back to the computer. “It’s easier to do it now, when no one’s around.”

Lois hummed and stepped up beside Tess, looking over the controls. “You been here all evening?”

Tess scoffed, “Why do you think I’m playing emo rock at eleven in the night?”

Lois laughed. “I thought it was just your terrible taste in music!”

Tess rolled her eyes. “Make yourself useful, then, and start up the overnight disk compression on Terminal 5.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.”

“Why are you here, anyway?”

“Long day at work,” Lois replied easily, “Watchtower’s on my way home, and I saw the lights on.”

Tess hummed, displays and programs flickering around her. “How’s the Planet faring?”

“ _Somehow_ we’re surviving without you,” Lois teased dramatically. “Cat misses you, though, and Garrett - you know he had a crush on you, right? Huge, full-out, heart-eyes, pining crush?”

“I was aware, yes,” Tess replied wryly, “Hopefully now he can move on.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. You’re not that easy to replace.”

Tess startled for a moment, before her expression softened and sweetened. “Thanks, Lois.”

Lois smiled wistfully. “Just tellin’ like it is - wait, do you have this song on a loop?!”

“I remind you of a certain someone who spent an entire afternoon dancing along to Britney Spears.”

“I - At least that was different songs!”

Tess shrugged. “I like this one, it keeps me awake.”

Lois looked unsure for a moment, before shaking her head and smirking. “And here I thought you did that with the sheer for of your will.”

Tess turned primly and refused to respond. Lois giggled and leaned against the counter to watch Tess work. “How long’s this going to take, anyway?”

“I’m about done, actually. A few more commands, and - there.”

Tess stepped back in satisfaction. “Now it just needs to run overnight. You should head home.”

Lois sighed, straightening up. “Yeah… I can hear my bed calling my name.”

Tess smiled, making a shooing motion. “Go. And hit the lights for me, will you?”

Lois swallowed. “Sure, Tess.”

She made her way to the door, and flipped the main switch. Her eyes burned as she watched the displays power down - along with Tess’ red holographic form.

_“It’s never too late…”_

Fuck that song.

Because there _were_ times when it was too late. Because sometimes, the woman you loved died saving you before you could ever tell her how you felt.

Tess was dead, and now it was too late.

Too late to press Tess up against a wall and kiss her senseless, too late to run her fingers through her hair, too late to hold her close to make sure she was real, she was solid, she was _warm -_

It was too late, and all she had now was a voice and an image she couldn’t touch.

Lois’ cheeks grew wet and she closed the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
